tu me amas?
by Bella-Darcy-Pattinson
Summary: bella esta casada con edward, el hombre que ama, pero el no la ama... todo cambia cuando el decide reconquistarla pero ¿podra hacerlo?


**Tú no me amas **

Mi nombre es bella tengo 27 años, soy abogada tengo tres hijos llamados Vladimir, Elizabeth y Alexander; ellos son la razón de mi vida. Vladimir y Alexander son castaño claro como su padre pero con mis ojos marrones y mi hija es castaña con ojos verdes igual que su padre. Los tres se parecen físicamente a su padre gracias al cielo que no se parece en nada más.

Su padre se llama edward es ingles tiene 33 años es médico cirujano en un hospital de prestigio es un hombre de complexión atlética, castaño de ojos verdes, físicamente es el hombre más hermoso del mundo pero su forma de ser desvaloriza la imagen que se hace uno sobre él. Lo conocí cuando tenía 18 años por causa de mi hermana como siempre se había metido en problemas, específicamente se había ido a ee uu con el hermano de edward, jacob; ambos mi hermana y jacob se habían visto en vuelto en líos y edward y yo fuimos a arreglar ese problema.

Llegando así al acuerdo de que yo me casaría con él, porque para sacarlos de ese problema no nos quedaba otra opción. Y así lo hice me case con él a los 20 previamente aparentando los dos años anteriores nuestro "noviazgo". Y eso me lleva hasta el hoy.

Estaba en mi casa de ensueño junto con mis mejores amigas, esas que nunca me abandonaron, cuando surgió la misma conversación.

-bella porque no nos haces caso, te dijo que cuando sali del cine con jasper lo vi con otra mujer – me dijo alice la cual era profesora de historia y estaba casada con jasper.

-ok ya basta… se que edward me es infiel no soy tan tonta pero no se qué quieren que haga- dije bastante molesta que siempre siguieran con lo mismo.

Se quedaron con cara de WTF y rosalie que es profesora de geografía, es casada con el amor de su vida emmet me grito –¿¡Y POR QUE NO LO DEJAS!?-

-les voy a decir tres cosas: la primera no me griten, la segunda se como es el qué sentido tiene que siempre me lo digan y tercero no me separo de él porque….- no alcance a terminar de explicar porque llegaron mis hijos y los tres al mismo tiempo se tiraron a abrazarme.

-claro y para las tías no hay abrazos- dijo esme que era profesora de english también estaba casada,con carlisle.

-perdón es que extrañábamos a mama- dijo Alexander

-que pasa, los veo raro- pregunte me extrañaba que no me hubieran dicho como había sido su día.

-¿mami tu quieres mucho a papa o lo amas?- pregunto mi princesa y mis angelitos se quedaron viéndome para ver mi respuesta.

-porque me hacen esa pregunta- dije mirando feo a mis amigas. Si ellas le dijeron algo las mato.

-respóndenos primero mami- me dijo Vladimir y mis amigas me miran a ver cuál era mi respuesta cuando ellas me preguntaban eso nunca les respondía porque sabía cuál sería su reacción.

-amo mucho a su papa… por que la pregunta- dije ignorando la mirada de mis amigas, mas tarde me ocuparía de ellas.

-es que hoy mi amiga Carla estaba triste porque sus padres se iban a divorciar… y cuando ella pregunto si era porque ya no se querían ellos le dijeron que no, que ellos ya no se amaban que es distinto a querer- me dijo Elizabeth.

En ese momento llego edward del trabajo, apenas entro por la puerta los niños se le tiraron encima, las chicas pusieron mirada de sorpresa al ver como edward no les decía nada, ya que edward no era amable con mucha gente pero con sus hijos era el mejor padre eso era lo que amaba de él.

-papi… podemos hacerte una pregunta- dijo Alexander

-claro pero tengo que saludar a su madre- dijo edward

Cuando me vio en el costado de la puerta se acerco a mí y me dijo hola amor como fue tu día dándome un beso en los labios siempre lo hacía pero cuando escucho el bufido de las chicas se dio vuelta y dijo hola señoritas como están. Las chicas le respondieron con un escueto hola solo porque estaban los niños sino ni la hora se pasaban.

-papi necesitamos que nos contestes- dijo Vladimir

-ohh… si, dispara-dijo

-tú quieres a mama- dijo Elizabeth

-la quiero un montón por que la pregunta- dijo edwrad levemente confundido

Mis angelitos se largaron a llorar, yo los abrace y les dije que no era como ellos pensaban que todo estaba bien. edward les pregunto por qué lloraban y le dijeron que los padres se separan cuando se quieren solamente. Cuando le explique bien todo el asunto, el me miro con cara seria y les dijo –chicos no lloren su mama y yo nunca nos divorciaremos-

Instantáneamente mis bebes se alegraron y mis amigas se levantaron y se despidieron de los niños y de edward. Cuando las acompañe a la puerta les dije –esa es la razón no quiero que mis niños crezcan en dos lados distintos-

-si ya vemos pero él no te ama, no quieres ser amada- me pregunto loana

-si obvio que quiero ser amada, siempre me imagine que estaría casada con hijos en una vida feliz y siendo amada de diferentes maneras… capaz que no fue como yo imagine pero tengo a mis hijos y ellos me aman no tengo el amor de un hombre pero tengo muchos otros- les dije convencida. Y se fueron, comimos y todo parecía normal otra vez.

Antes de levantar a los niños baje a la cocina por un poco de jugo y me puse a pensar en todo lo de la tarde anterior no sabía porque lo amaba, es decir no tendría que amarlo pero lo hacía porque yo veía a ese hombre dulce, tierno y celoso que se escondía dentro de esa imagen superficial, lo vi en nuestra luna de miel su manera de ser atento conmigo, como me cuidaba, como blasfemo cuando me torcí el tobillo en una guerra de pintura o lo apasionado que había sido conmigo en nuestra primera noche juntos o más la única porque después de la luna de miel volvió a ser frio y calculador.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no lo escuche hasta que me di vuelta.

-ahh dios me asustaste- le dije

-perdón no sabía que era tan feo- me dijo en broma, eso era raro en él cuando no estaban los niños pero bueno capaz que empezó bien el día.

-si tú lo dices- dije indiferente

-crees que soy poco atractivo- me dijo susurrándome al oído, ohh dios que le pasa a este hombre hoy

-yo…n…noo… se- dije nerviosa por su cercanía.

-ohh quizás tendré que convencerte de algún modo- me dijo pegándose a mí, no quería caer en sus redes pero lo amo.

-edward que estás haciendo- le dije

-no entiendo a que te refieres- me dijo bastante confundido

-es que ttt…tu… no meee…- no tenia manera de decirle algo tan intimo sin sonrojarme.

-dime yo que… me quieres decir que no te he besado como se debe en 7 años- me dijo dándome besos en el cuello. Yo no podía decir ni una palabra.

-que no te he acariciado en 7 años- dijo acariciándome por debajo de la remera –que no te he tocado íntimamente en 7 años- me dijo haciendo movimientos circulares en mi cintura.

-contéstame o quieres que siga enumerando- dijo mordiendo mi cuello a lo que gemí levemente pero en ese momento escuchamos un ruido cuando nos dimos vuelta Alexander y Vladimir venían todavía con su pijama y con unas bandejas de desayuno cuando nos vieron se les cayeron al piso al segundo llego Elizabeth diciendo que no hicieran ruido que nos iban a despertar pero cuando nos vi no dijo nada más.

-se puede saber que hacen tres dulces niños a las 5:30 de la mañana despiertos- pregunto mi esposo... desde cuando lo llamas esposo… cállate conciencia.

-es que queríamos hacerle el desayuno- dijeron los tres en un lindo pucherito.

-ahh muchas gracias pero no hacía falta- les dije con dulzura.

-ya se tengo una idea porque no faltamos al trabajo y al colegio- dijo edward

-siiiii…. – dijeron mis amores

Fuimos al cine, nos subimos a los juegos y comimos en un restaurante y muchas otras cosas más, si alguien nos viera no pensaría que edward era así pero yo lo conocía cuando estaba con los chicos y lamentablemente con esta acción también se porto bien conmigo diciéndome cosas al oído me hizo amarlo más.

Había pasado una semana desde nuestro día en familia; hoy era viernes pero no era cualquier viernes hoy era nuestro aniversario. Yo siempre desaparecía en esa fecha decía que me salía una urgencia o algo así pero ahora mi futuro era incierto.

Estaba en la escuela, en mi descanso cuando suena mi celular era Melanie, la secretaria de edward, no me llevaba bien con ella por la simple razón de que se le insinúo estando mis hijos. Como decía me dijo que edward necesitaba que fuera a la oficina, le respondí que dentro de 15 minutos estaba por ahí.

**Pov edward**

Tenía un plan para arreglar las cosas con bella la había cagado no había otra forma de decirlo pero la amaba me había demorado en darme cuenta pero yo pensaba que no podía amar a nadie después de la muerte de mis padres exceptuando a mi hermano pero sin ella nada tenía sentido, su forma dulce y atenta con nuestros hijos no la tenía nadie más, su carácter tierno y responsable al mismo tiempo no existía en nadie más, ninguna mujer pudo lograr sacármela de la cabeza; todo lo que bella hacia yo lo comparaba con otras mujeres y ella era única.

Después de esto quise arreglar las cosas pero cuando quise hablar con ella perdí el control y casi la hago mía sobre la mesa de la cocina es que se veía muy sexy con una remera que le quedaba muy larga y con el cabello batido, lo que me detuvo fue la tierna acción de nuestros hijos. Ellos son lo único que hice bien pero quiero tener una familia completa con ella que me ame porque quiere y no porque están nuestros hijos.

No sé cómo pero voy a conseguir que me ame aunque tenga que comprarle todas las sucursales de yenny.

Volviendo a mi plan le había dicho a mi secretaria que llamara a mi esposa porque necesitaba verla, era una excusa para que no estuviera en el colegio mientras yo hablaba con sus amigas porque yo sabía que ellas siempre para nuestro aniversario se la ideaban para que nunca estuviera en casa conmigo.

Cuando vi que bella se fue del colegio entre yo, cuando las vi me empecé a acercar y les dije buenos días como están hoy.

-Que haces aquí no hay ninguna reunión- me dijo alice.

-si gracias sé que no hay ninguna reunión, venía a hablar con ustedes acerca del día hoy se que saben que hoy es nuestro aniversario y quiero pedirles de buena manera que no molesten- dije seriamente venia pedir su colaboración pero si ellas no querían colaborar iba a romper el celular de bella.

-disculpa, te voy a aclarar algo en nombre de las tres- me dijo esme –nosotras no te queremos porque por ti ella paso siete años de su vida siendo la mujer perfecta que mantiene la casa en orden y que ejerce la profesión que ama en compañía de una persona que no merece tales atenciones; porque ella estos malditos siete años te ha sido fiel a pesar de nuestros intentos porque salga con otros hombres siendo que tu le has metido los cuernos cada vez que has podido; porque las experiencias que ella deseaba compartir con el chico que le gustara te las dio a ti, su primer beso fue para ti y fue por salvar a su hermana, la primera cita de ella fue en un restaurante en el cual coqueteaste con la mesera toda la noche, juro serte fiel, cuidarte, amarte, desearte, ser tu apoyo cosas que tienen valor para ella por ti y tu dijiste las palabras como si fuera un libreto, su primera vez fue contigo y muchas otras cosas más que nunca vivirá porque no quiere que sus hijos experimenten criarse por separado. Y además no pudiste decirle a los niños amo a su madre en vez de decirle que la querías no tuviste que hacerla sentir miserable por amarte no se que ve ella en ti pero tú no la mereces así que no te debemos ningún favor si nosotras queremos la vamos a llamar- me dijo muy enojada y las otras no estaban mejor.

-está bien-dije de manera muy tranquila y me fui a mi coche a esperarla y a pensar cómo iba a ser para que no les contestara el teléfono cuando la vi llegar.

-hola amor- le dije

-hola pensé que estabas en tu oficina como me llamo Melanie- me dijo a modo informativo

-si no importa de hecho quería verte- le dije nervioso, no sé porque lo estaba toda la vida me dijeron que no existía nadie en el mundo capaz de decirme que no pero yo quería que ella no me dijera que no porque así lo quería ella.

-ahh- dijo ella, con esa escueta respuesta no supe como continuar.

-y de que querías hablar conmigo- me dijo y ahí recupere el habla

-ohh quería invitarte a almorzar ya sabes por esta fecha especial- le dije

-ah te acordaste- me dijo bastante apenada, nunca le había dicho feliz aniversario o algo sí, siempre al volver ella a casa tenia flores que mandaba mi antigua secretaria.

-siempre- le dije

–Y bien- dije ya que ella no dijo nada

-ah lo siento… claro- me dijo un poco sonrojada

-¿a qué hora tengo que estar y en donde?- me dijo y me sentí la peor basura del mundo pero eso iba a cambiar.

-bien veamos te llevara 5 minutos buscar tus cosas y unos 20 llegar a un restaurante así que tenemos 30 minutos- le dije sonriéndole.

-ok ya vuelvo- me dijo muy feliz a lo que pensé que todo iba a estar bien.

Me quede perdido en mis pensamientos pensando todo lo que podríamos hacer este fin de semana que no la oí llegar.

-¿en qué piensas?- me dijo al oído a lo que gemí quedamente, dios esta mujer va a matarme… pero te dejarías matar por ella dijo mi conciencia y tenía razón.

-pienso en ti… vamos- le dije abriéndole la puerta.

Pasamos el viaje entre charlas y a una velocidad de tortuga siempre me había gustado ir rápido pero no quería que esto terminara.

Llegamos al restaurante después de 45 minutos desde que entramos quise irme, todos los hombres siguieron a mi esposa con la vista y eso me dio muchísimos celos porque ella era mía solo mía.

Solo rezaba porque el mesero fuera mujer o un hombre gay pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado vino una imitación mala de Brad Pitt a tomar la orden inmediatamente a lo que mi amor respondió que necesitábamos unos minutos ya que el idiota este me daba la espalda.

-estas bien- me pregunto mi vida

-Emm si- le dije algo enojado con que el mesero todavía la miraba.

-edward menos mal que no tienes un arma- me dijo muy divertida, a lo que me gire para responderle –si nunca pensé que necesitara una-

-pero es hora de comprar una- le dije bastante serio, a lo que ella rio y me dijo que buscáramos que pedir. Nos habíamos decidido y no alcance ni a hacer seña para llamar al mozo que ya lo tenía en la mesa.

-ya se decidió- le dijo a bella, maldito que por lo menos disimule un poco para que no se note tan obvio.

-si ya nos decidimos, vamos a pedir dos zurubíes a la plancha…-le dijo a Brad y me pregunto –con alguna ensalada amor-

-si también tráigannos una ensalada rusa y dos juegos de naranja- le dije con un tono bastante autoritario.

Cuando el mozo se fue, bella se largo a reír.

-no es divertido- le dije con una sonrisa

-perdón pero si es divertido- me dijo.

-es que ni siquiera disimulo un poco, casi se te tira arriba y te hablo solo a ti como si yo no estuviera- le dije bastante celoso

-bueno solucionemos eso- me dijo e hizo algo que me impresiono, agarro mis cosas y las corrió a un lado para sentarse al lado mío en lugar de estar enfrente mío y me dijo –listo ahora tendrá que mirarnos a los dos- y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

A lo que la mire y la bese y le susurre gracias. Pasamos la comida entre risas y burlas hacia a Brad. Se hicieron las dos de la tarde, teníamos que ir a trabajar pero yo no quería.

-vamos edward tienes la conferencia, así que arriba- me dijo

-no quiero, no hagamos nada cancela tus clases y vayámonos a pasear-le dije vi indecisión en su mirada y le dije –dale se irresponsable-

-está bien, haremos lo siguiente iras a tu conferencia cuando termine vienes a buscarme y luego nos tomaremos el día- me dijo

-acepto- le dije

Fui a la conferencia con tan buena suerte que se había cancelado por problemas del establecimiento, inmediatamente fui a buscarla pasaríamos más tiempo juntos.

Cuando llegue la vi discutiendo con alguien al acercarme vi que eran sus amigas seguro que le estaban diciendo cosas de mi.

Me acerque a saludarla cuando bella me vio me dijo que porque está ahí tendría que estar en la conferencia pero le explique que se había cancelado así que; le dije que buscara sus cosas.

Cuando ella se fue por sus cosas se armo la batalla campal sus amigas empezaron a insultarme diciéndome un montón de cosas que no correspondían algunas si pero no todas. Volvió bella y les dijo que todo estaba bien que las veía el martes al almuerzo.

De ahí nos fuimos, la lleve a casa para que nos cambiáramos por ropa más cómoda.

**bella Pov**

Dios mío no podía creer lo bien que la estaba pasando, edward parecía otra persona y con sus acciones de hoy me enamoro mas.

Habíamos ido a nuestra casa a cambiarnos por ropa más cómoda para ir a pasear y luego retirar a nuestros hijos del colegio.

Me estaba quitando mi traje cuando siento que entra a él también a cambiarse.

-te ves sexy con ese traje- me dijo susurrándome al oído.

-gracias- le dije sonrojada.

-y yo que… no soy sexy- me pregunto muy divertido

-lamento informarte que no- le dije lo más seria que pude.

-ohh por qué dices eso- me dijo fingiendo tristeza –no provoco nada en ti- me dijo acercándose a mi

-no lo siento- dije pero temblaba mi voz ante su cercanía.

-entonces voy a tener que demostrarte que mientes- me dijo abrazándome y dándome besos a mi cuello.

-está bien lo admito eres sexy- le dije bastante exaltada

Pero en lugar de detenerse y decirme que el siempre ganaba, siguió con los besos

-edward que haces- le dije

-veamos te estoy besando el cuello, luego procederé a besar cada parte de ti, luego tocare cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta que lo memorice, y luego te hare el amor como si mañana fuera el fin del mundo hasta que salgan del colegio los niños- me dijo roncamente

Lo único que pude hacer fue darme vuelta y entregarme a él, como siempre haría.

Nos fuimos besando hasta llegar a la cama, donde nos fuimos desvistiendo, empezó a torturarme dándome besos en el cuello mientras me tocaba nos gire y quede arriba de él.

-ahora es mi turno de torturarte- le dije tratando de sonar sexy.

Nos empezamos a besar con mucha pasión cuando el teléfono sonó.

-ignóralo- me dijo y eso hice

Pero empezó a sonar su celular diciendo "escuela". Me levante de encima de él y edward fue a atender era la directora nos quería comunicar que los niños no tenían clases que si podíamos irlos a buscar.

-los esposos de tus amigas las atienden bien- me dijo edward levemente malhumorado

-edward – grite.

A lo que él se rio y me paso mi ropa. Mientras íbamos en el auto me dijo -tenemos que hablar-

-que pasa- pregunte

-sé que he sido un idiota, un tirano y muchos otros adjetivos mas pero yo tenía miedo de amar, porque siempre por alguna razón del destino las personas que amo, me dejan y no quería perderte. Lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar, pero solo quiero decirte que te amo con toda mi alma… si tu estas dispuesta a darme una segunda oportunidad no la desperdiciare, te consentiré, y te daré todo lo que quieras tu solo di quiero eso y yo te diré cuantos quieres… te amo y amo a nuestros hijos cuando dije que te quería mucho no pensé en la diferencia entre querer y amar, porque si tuviera que escoger no elegiría ninguna de las dos solo te diría que sin ti no puedo respirar, no puedo comer, no puedo vivir porque te amo tanto que duele- me dijo algo nervioso.

Como respondes a eso no existen las palabras para demostrar lo que sentía pero había otra forma de demostrarlo.

-metete al mirador- le dije

Me obedeció sin decir ni una palabra cuando se detuvo tire el regulador de su asiento lo más atrás que se pudo y lo bese con toda la pasión de mi cuerpo tratando de demostrarle lo que no podía decir con palabras.

Hicimos el amor como si fuera la primera vez, te amo le dije no puedo expresar cuanto continúe diciendo, -yo también te amo- dijo muy feliz

Y nos pusimos de nuevo rumbo al colegio, cuando llegamos y buscamos a los niños, me vi como siempre lo imagine una familia feliz.

Estábamos todos en el auto cuando me acorde de firmar la orden de salida.

-ya vuelvo… nos olvidamos de firmar- dije

Firme y cuando volvía al auto vi como un camión se deslizaba hacia a mí y voltee a ver a mi familia que miraba con espanto el suceso y eso fue lo último que vi.

Pov edward

-Noooo – atine a gritar mientras veía impotente el accidente.

Estaba en el hospital junto a bella, ella estaba grave pero yo tenía esperanzas en que se recuperara.

-amor no me dejes- le dije -que voy a hacer sin ti… recuerda todo lo que te dije no puedo estar sin ti, tus hijos te necesitan sé fuerte por ellos y por mi-

Y sentí el pitido de la maquina que indicaba que se había ido me había dejado, ahora yo que hacia sin ella.  
habian pasado tres dias no sabia como estaba vivo. ya nada me importaba en ese momento sentí una punzada en el corazón junto con un gran dolor estaba teniendo un ataque, cerré mis ojos y nunca más los volví a abrir, me reuniria con mi amor para siempre

FIN


End file.
